vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Warden-Commander Clarel
Summary Clarel de Chanson was the Warden who conscripted Ser Jean-Marc Stroud into the Grey Wardens. Unlike other Grey Warden mages, who join the Order after their Harrowings, Clarel was an enchanter before joining the Grey Wardens. During the Fifth Blight, she was one of the Orlesian Grey Wardens King Cailan approached for help, but due to the King's death in the Battle of Ostagar and the sealing of the Fereldan borders after that, she was unable to help against the Blight. She always resented that. Clarel was promoted to Commander of the Grey of Orlais in 9:36 Dragon, when the former Warden-Commander, Alisse Fontaine, undertook her Calling. During the events of Dragon Age: Inquisition, it is shown that Lord Livius Erimond, a Tevinter magister and a Venatori agent, convinced Clarel to use blood magic to raise a demon army, invade the Deep Roads and kill the Old Gods before they could wake. Though Clarel reluctantly consented to the human sacrifice necessary for the binding rituals Erimond taught the Grey Wardens, she was unaware that the rituals also enslaved the Wardens to Corypheus. Overcome with guilt after realizing the part she played in Corypheus' schemes, Clarel pursues Lord Erimond through Adamant Fortress, overcoming him in battle with ultimate ease. However, before she could strike the magister down, Clarel was mortally wounded by the dragon under Erimond's control. Her final act was to save the lives of the Inquisitor and their companions by unleashing a huge bolt of energy upon the dragon as it was about to turn on the Herald, injuring the dragon and making it flee. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Warden-Commander Clarel de Chanson Origin: Dragon Age Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage, Circle Enchanter (formerly), Grey Warden, Warden-Commander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Warping (Mages draw forth the essence of the Fade, and can use it to warp reality), Enhanced Senses (Capable of sensing enemies and Darkspawn hundreds of metres away), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of fire, lightning and ice variety), Homing Attack, Soul Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Automatic Defenses, Mind and Pain Manipulation (The Mind Blast spell can send people flying backwards, causing excruciating pain as well as draining the power of said pain to empower one's forcefield. Can remove negative status effects with it as well), Magic Nullification and Absorption, Intangibility, Portal Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, likely many others Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Effortlessly defeated Magister Erimond as if he was nothing but an apprentice to her sight. While mortally wounded by Corypheus' Red-Lyrium dragon, heavily injured the latter and forced him to flee in pain and agony) Speed: At least Subsonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Mountain level (Survived being bitten and mauled by Corypheus' dragon) Range: Hundreds of meters with her magic. Possibly Low Multiversal (Can open rifts into the Fade, the world of spirits and dreams) Standard Equipment: Her staff. Intelligence: Very high (Mastered fighting styles and techniques which would take normal people a few months in just a few weeks. Can formulate battle tactics in the heat of battle. As a Senior Grey Warden, she is extremely wise) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Age Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Guardians Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Soul Users Category:Healers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Pain Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 7